


craig's best friend

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, au where yaoi never happened, clyde is oblivious, i guess, light - Freeform, not really - Freeform, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Clyde is not sure when Craig started to like Tweek so much more than him, but he is determined to figure out why. He refuses to believe that Tweek is Craig's new best friend.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan & Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217





	craig's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what this is and i literally have so much hw to do but i /////// suck and am addicted to writing about them atm

Clyde does not understand why Craig likes Tweek so much more all of a sudden . Is Tweek Craig's best friend now? He used to spend so much much time with Craig, but now Craig is always with Tweek.

He does not understand why — what’s so cool about Tweek? Half of his conversations are just him ranting about something: _North Korea, The Global Water Crisis, Social Media Takeover, America’s Opioid Epidemic_. When Clyde tries to cut the blonde off — Craig actually goes as far to  _ hush  _ him, like what the hell is that — there is no actual way Craig cares that much about anything Tweek is saying. All Craig cares about, all he has ever cared about, are his goddamn guinea pigs and Red Racer.

He thinks Craig started liking Tweek more maybe sometime last year — in ninth grade gym class, when Craig was captain and chose Tweek before he chose him. In Bio Class, when Craig told him, “ _ Tweek is gonna be my lab partner today, _ ” and then every lab after. On the bus, when he started sitting with Tweek and _exclusively_ Tweek. At some point, Craig decided to ditch Clyde as his best friend and replace him with Tweek, and he doesn't know why.

He watches them often.Craig smiles and laughs way more with Tweek than he does with Clyde, or Token, or even Jimmy, the funniest kid in their grade! What the fuck is Tweek saying that is so goddamn funny that Craig laughs every single fucking time he is near him? Tweek has made him laugh before but like … not _a lot —_ not like _that_. Out of all his friends, he’d probably rank Tweek the least funny, actually.

It would probably go like this:

  1. Jimmy
  2. Token
  3. Himself
  4. Craig
  5. Tweek



So what the  _ fuck  _ is Craig laughing  _ so  _ much about?

One day, at SouthPark mall’s food court, Tweek and Craig stand together in line for some burger place. Clyde watches them laugh and can’t  _ take  _ it anymore. He has to know what is so funny. He marches up to them, putting his hands on both of their shoulders — he occasionally sees them touch like this, but yet, Craig shrugs him off immediately when Clyde touches him. How is he so touchy with Tweek? Because he twitches a lot? Because he freaks out all the time? When Clyde cries, Craig rolls his eyes and makes fun of him.

Craig immediately shies away from his touch and Tweek does the same, taking a step back. They both eye him warily. “What’s so funny?” he asks.

Craig glares at him, taking a large gulp of the slushie Tweek bought —  _ Tweek’s  _ slushie. Tweek never fucking shares anything with Clyde! He always is like,  _ ew, oh my god, germs, backwash, yadda yadda yadda, virus.  _ But of course,  _ of course,  _ he lets  _ Craig  _ drink from his slushie because they are just huge butt buddies!

“Nothing,” Craig finally responds.

Tweek eyes him blankly, eyes wide and startled. Clyde huffs out a sigh of exasperation. “Fine. Don’t share humorous things with me! I don’t care,” and marches off back to Token and Jimmy who are sitting at one of the tables with their own food. 

He watches as Craig and Tweek step back to their positions before — close enough to almost be touching, but not. Craig passes over the slushie to Tweek and the blonde takes a sip of it without even wiping the straw. Clyde rolls his eyes.

“They are so annoying.”

Token looks over to him, his expression unchanging. 

“Geez, Clyde — that steam _ co - co -  _ coming out of your ears is  _ go - go - go  _ going to set off the  _ fi - fi -  _ fire alarm,” Jimmy voices.

He frowns. “You guys should be pissed too. He obviously likes Tweek more than the rest of us,” his glares at the pair in line, laughing and smiling,  _ again  _ at something. Craig didn’t even want a burger, he literally is just waiting in line with Tweek because  _ Tweek  _ wanted one. What the fuck is that? Craig is never that considerate with him — he cannot remember a single occurrence in his whole entire life where Craig was _that_ nice to him. He would totally make Clyde wait alone in line if it was him wanting the burger.

“Who cares, dude? We are all friends.” 

Clyde looks over to Token and frowns. “Exactly. So why do they act closer than we are? Tweek is _ always  _ at Craig’s house! He’s always posting pictures of Stripe on Snapchat, like what the fuck. He even  _ lets  _ Tweek hold stripe. He never has let me!”

“He actually has let me,” Token counters.

There is a moment of silence as they just stare at one another — challenging one another. “No he hasn’t,” Clyde's voice is matter-of-fact.

“Yeah. He has actually. I even watched him that one week when his family went on vacation.”

Their staring competition continues. Clyde blinks. He does actually remember that. “That was like fucking years ago, whatever. I’m sure he would ask  _ Tweek  _ now.”

“Okay?”

“Se - se - set - settle down fellas, it’s just a gu - guin - guinea pig.”

He glares at Jimmy. “It’s not about the guinea pig, Jimmy!” he cries. “It’s fucking everything, okay? It’s bullshit. Craig is such a shitty friend to me and such a good friend to Tweek! I don’t understand why! I’ve been friends with him longer! We have never fought! I never put the guy in the fucking hospital!”

“That was like forever ago, and we both know that was totally Stan’s group’s fault.”

Clyde crosses his arms, leaning back into his chair. “ _ Whatever.”  _ He looks back over at Craig and Tweek. They are now waiting at the end of the counter for Tweek’s food. Tweek is leaning against the wall and Craig is leaning against the counter, the tip of Craig’s shoe touching the tip of Tweek’s shoe, smiles on both their faces.

He turns back to his friends. He takes a sip of his milkshake and throws a handful of fries into his mouth. With fries in his mouth, he continues to complain. “It’s just fucking weird. Like when do you see Craig smile that much?”

“It’s m-mm-more weird to m-me that y-you notice so m-muh-much,” Jimmy laughs.

Clyde grimaces, turning to Token who is laughing along with Jimmy.

“I’m a good fucking friend!” he exclaims, blushing. “If one of you guys only laughed and smiled around one single fucking person, I'd notice that too.”

“He-he-he laughs at m-my j-jo-jokes,” Jimmy claims.

“Sometimes, maybe, whatever,” Clyde mumbles, looking down at Craig’s fries that he left behind. He takes another handful of them; son of a bitch doesn’t deserve them.

Tweek and Craig stroll back slowly, their conversation dying down as they come closer. Tweek takes a seat at the end of the table, and Craig sits next to him, even though his  _ fries  _ are by Clyde — the seat by  _ Clyde,  _ not the seat by  _ Tweek.  _

“Clyde give me my fries,” Craig tells him. “I know you’ve been eating them.”

“Why? You want to give them to Tweek?”

An awkwardness hangs in the air as Craig just gives him a weird look. “Give me my fucking fries, Clyde.”

Clyde sighs and hands them over. Craig takes them in a swift movement, putting them down in front of him. Immediately after, he looks over to Tweek who is on edge, looking between Clyde and Craig with wide, frantic eyes.

“You want a fry,  _ Tweek?”  _ he asks, before shooting a glare to Clyde.

“Sure…” Tweek takes a fry from the basket, smiling. Craig smirks at Clyde but it’s not the same smile he has with Tweek.

Clyde frowns — _stupid asshole._

Jimmy and Token laugh. Tweek takes a bite of his burger. The day goes on as usual.

* * *

  
  
  


“You wanna sit with me on the school bus today, Craig?”

“I’m sitting with Tweek.”

“You sit with him everyday.”

“Exactly.”

Clyde glares at him. They are in their last period together —  _ Tweek  _ is not in this class. 

“Why don’t you ever want to sit with me?”

“Because I like sitting with Tweek.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

Clyde rolls his eyes, gritting his teeth. Their teacher tells him to be quiet so he does. 

After their last class ends, they grab what they need from their lockers and head to the school bus. Like always, Craig sits with Tweek, smiling upon seeing him, immediately ignoring Clyde’s existence. Clyde rolls his eyes.  He sits with Jimmy on the school bus like usual and watches the two in front of them. Tweek is complaining about his parents. Craig is listening attentively. Clyde rolls his eyes again.

* * *

Token’s parents are gone for the weekend so he invited some people over — and then  _ those  _ people invited some other people over, and then,  _ those _ people invited some other people over, and now it’s a full fledged party, and Token is freaking out about every single thing.

Someone threw up on living room carpet. Token told him to go get towels and cleaning spray from his parents’ master bedroom’s bathroom because there are a bunch of clean towels and cleaning supplies in there, most of the other bathrooms are occupied. Token told everyone to stay the fuck out of his parents’ room though which is why he knows it will be unoccupied; Clyde able to grab the supplies easily. 

It does not go easily though.

Clyde heads up stairs and goes into the master bedroom which he has only been in a couple times previous. He walks through the bedroom and opens the master bathroom door.

His eyes bug out upon what he sees; his jaw dropping to nearly the floor. 

Tweek is sitting on top of the bathroom counter top, his legs wrapped around Craig's waist. Craig is standing between his legs, his hands on the blonde's thighs; red, swollen lips pulling away from Tweek’s own lips. They both whip their heads at him and  Tweek nearly screams. Craig glares at Clyde, face red. “Fuck, Clyde. Have you ever heard of knocking!?” he barks out. 

Clyde stands in shock, mumbling out  _ sorry, sorry, fuck i’m so sorry,  _ before closing the door and nearly falling over himself as he steps back.

Holy  _ shit. _

He feels extremely stupid not notice it before. 

Holy fucking shit.

This means Craig  _ does  _ still like him. He likes Tweek in a  _ different  _ way. A very different way that Clyde is perfectly fine with. It’s totally  _ cool.  _ He is happy for his friend. Very happy.  He is happy that Craig is still his best friend, he is just  _ gay  _ and Tweek is  _ gay,  _ and they are just  _ totally  _ into each other. He totally gets it. He is like this way with Bebe. If Bebe was in their group of friends and didn’t break up with him, he’d totally act the same way around her as Craig does with Tweek.

Fuck.

He feels so stupid.

He finds the towels and cleaning supplies from another bathroom — Token has like six of them. He returns to Token with the supplies, helping him clean up the mess, in a way better mood than before. He felt pissed off before — angry that the pair was off together, ignoring everyone else, but he  _ gets  _ it now. Holy fuck. It makes so much sense.

  
  


They find him later. Tweek looks mortified. Craig forces him to come outside with them to talk more privately. They stand in Token’s backyard where barely any people linger.

“Holy fuck! Im so sorry but wow! Holy shit! Why didn’t you tell me? I’m so happy for you guys,” he claps both of their shoulders. “Like, really, it’s super cool. I’m super into it —,” _fuck, that sounded weird didn’t it?_ “I mean not like  _ that,”  _ he flushes, lowering his gaze, “you know what I mean! Like it’s super cool. I’m way supportive.”

Tweek is blushing and Craig is glaring.

“You better not say anything to anyone, Clyde. We are going to tell people, but when we are ready.”

“Yeah, yeah, totally!” He grins. This is honestly the  _ best  _ outcome. He feels so relieved that Craig is still  _ his  _ best friend. “So, are you guys, like, dating?”

“Yes," Craig says immediately.

“Oh my God. That’s  _ so _ cute.”

“T-thanks,” Tweek murmurs.

“You know Token and Jimmy wouldn’t care, right? They totally would be happy for you guys.”

“They already know.”

Clyde gapes at his friends. He looks between Tweek and Craig. Tweek is sort of smiling now, looking down. “What the fuck! So I’m the only one who didn’t know? That’s so fucked up, dudes!”

“You are a fucking loud mouth!” Craig retorts, shaking his head.

“I am not!” he argues. “God, you are all such assholes,” he frowns. 

He is annoyed. Annoyed he was the last to know, but is happy that he knows  _ now. H _ e is Craig’s best friend; Tweek is his  _ boyfriend.  _ It makes him feel so much better when he sees Craig laughing with Tweek, smiling with Tweek, sitting with Tweek, constantly in the personal bubble of Tweek.  He is happy for his friends, and happy for himself — happy to know he is still best friends with Craig, and Craig has a boyfriend who seems to make him as happy and excited as guinea pigs and Red Racer combined.


End file.
